


The Babysitting

by Thenonehater



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Basically adopts Harold and George and refuses to admit it, Family, Gen, Sneaking into bed with adoptive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Summary: Based off of angreydj’s separation Au, and some family hcs’ of my own. So basically Capt. U convinced, Krupp to babysit George and Harold for the weekend. Don’t know why, but you know screw logic





	The Babysitting

 

“Can you remind me again Captain, why I am babysitting those little devils ?”

The glare Mr.Krupp gave Captain Underpants could freeze any student of Jerome Elementary School, although it couldn’t even faze the bubbly man in front of him grinning in front of him.

“Because Benny, they didn’t have anyone to watch them!” That grin was a weapon, and Captain UNderpants knew how to use that against him, “Now splash me with water! I want to be with them all weekend, and we can't do that if we don’t fuse back right now!

Captain Underpants now had his hands in front of his face both hands clutching together with Krupp’s own and practically vibration off the floor ( He may have to check if Captain had ADHD, but he could deal with that another time.) Krupp sighed he wouldn’t win.

“Alright, just let's not destroy the house tomorrow and Sunday okay ?” He eyed him as he poured the water in the cup.

“Of course Benny, besides this will be great practice from when we have our own.”

“OUR WHAT ?!” in the panic of flusterness and panic, Krupp splashed Captain Underpants with the water.

In a pink flash Krupp, was once again, alone in the room with only his thoughts of possible children and the impending hell for the next few days.

_____________

Saturday, a day which is supposed to be relaxing and peaceful.

Not for Benjamin Krupp, who spent the whole day worrying and fretting for 3:00, the time of reckoning. When the notorious pranksters of his school come into his, his safe zone and place of rest, until Sunday the next day at 12:00. By the end of the day he just knew he was going to regret the whole ordeal.

But yet, even though they were going to be in his house, Krupp couldn’t get over Captain Underpants word from yesterday. Those 4 words shook him down to his very core “When we have our own.”

But yet, time flies and by the time he was done thinking it was 3:00, and he heard his doorbell ring. He got up from his love chair and opened the door. There in front of him were George and Harold, and the corner of his vision he saw a car speeding away.

He them gestured inside and closed the door and immediately snapped his fingers. In a flash of light pink, there standing next to Mr.Krupp was none other Captain Underpants.

Mr.Krupp fidgeted uncomfortably and coughed, “ So, what do you, two wanna do ?”

George spoke up first, as Harold was talking to Captain Underpants. “ We haven’t had dinner yet, we could totally eat something now, and we brought some board games. Right Harold ?”

Harold Still talking to Captain underpants, just absentmindedly said “uh huh” and went back to talking to him. Something about dolphins with lasers? He really didn't want to know.

Mr.Krupp saw what was happening Harold and Captain Underpants and then looked to George, and sighed “Well George, I don't think those two are going to tire that conversation anytime soon how about you and me make dinner, and teach you How to make some real food, and not that microwave crap they sell nowadays.”

George gave Mr.Krupp a quizeled look for a second before smiling, “ Yeah okay! What are we going to make ?”

Krupp could only give a sincere smile, “ We're going to make something,my mom, used to make its, called Tomato Basil Soup. We used to have a lot of leftover chicken, so this dish was fairly common in my childhood home.”

“That sounds so good, Mr.Krupp let's get cooking!”

George grabs Mr. Krupp by his hand and started dragging him towards the kitchen. Krupp could only laugh at George's excitement at making a new meal.

_____________

“So Harold, my trusty sidekick, how have you been besides , making comics about dolphins with lasers?”

Harold immediately lit up at that question like he was just waiting for somebody asked either it be mr. Krupp or Captain Underpants. “Well Captain Underpants, there's this boy at Jerome Horwitz Elementary who just transferred from Florida right? And he's super cute I think, I might even invite him with us to Treehouse some time.”

Captain Underpants chuckled, “ Well Harold, it seems like a very special boy! Do you know his name?”

Harold faltered at that question. “ Well, no. But George is going to help me later at school on Monday so I can get to know him better though. You know George he's my like 90% if my courage”

They both laughed, that statement. knowing that George being Harold's courage was the same as Krupp being Captain Underpants courage.

Before they can get another word in their conversation, Mr. Krupp yelled the kitchen saying dinner was ready.

That dinner ,even though Mr. Krupp would never admit it, was one of the best he has had in awhile. The whole dining room is just filled with love and familiarity that this could be something that he could get used to. Maybe Captain Underpants is right that they should adopt a kid or two.

After dinner they ended up playing a game of Monopoly. Unfortunately the game ended all too soon , as tensions were rising between Mr. Krupp and Captain Underpants about who could get the certain Railroad , but fortunately George and Harold had thought of this and brought out a couple of DVDs to watch for later.

For the rest of the night they watched those two DVDs being the Bee Movie, and Frozen by the end of the night both Harold and George fell asleep by the end of Frozen. Captain Underpants and Mr. Krupp both grabbed a boy each and brought them to the guest bedroom ,and laid them down and tucked them in. They both left the room hands intertwines and heading to their own room where they would sleep the rest of the night away peacefully.

______________

Harold tossed and turned in the bed unable to shake the nightmare here just awoken to. It was horrendous Captain Underpants and mr. Krupp wear in the clutches of Professor Poopypants once again, but this time he was not holding back this time he was sure he was going to kill them, the Turbo Toilet 2000 was clutching them and they dropped to the ground lifeless. And that's when he woke up.

“George, George wake up!” Harold said from across the room in his bed. George still not stirred from sleep Harold got up and shook George awake.

George finally woke up from the rough shaking from Harold. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Blink the sleep out of his eye.

“Harold ? What are you doing, it's like three in the morning?”

Harold tugged on George’s arm and dragged him out of bed.

“Dude, just come with me to Krupps and Captain Underpants is room, we need to make sure if they're okay .I had a bad dream and I don't think they're okay and I need you to come with me because I want to be by myself!”

George, now knowing what was going on got up with Harold and went to the bedroom. Is a cracked open the door to see Captain Underpants and Mr. Krupp asleep , both on their backs

But when George looked at Harold he saw he still wasn't satisfied at just the site. So George grabbed Harold by his arm and dragged into the bed and quietly made the shush face and climbed into bed with them. Harold now getting what was going on crawled into bed with him too. Luckily both adults did not wake up and wrapped their arms around the two boys that, now sleep in the middle of them.

__________________

Krupp as usual, was the first to wake up. He noticed there was an extra weight in the bed and on his chest, opening his eyes he saw what the extra weight was. It was George wrapped around his chest basically on top of him sound asleep.

Krupp deciding not to question it, gently lifted George off of him and onto Captain Underpants who currently had Harold wrapped around him the same way George was to him. He then went in the kitchen to make some breakfast.

_____________

  
“So! What did you think of the two little boys decided to crawl in our bed last night?” Captain Underpants as he wrapped his arms around Mr. Krupp who is scrambling some eggs for the last breakfast.

“It was definitely a surprise, I didn't think they'd actually trust us enough to do that. But you're right this was some good practice and I thought it over and maybe we could go do some research on adopting later.”

Captain, now with a glint in his eyes and a huge smile on his face went down the hall to go wake up the boys. The boys came in with a blush on their face thinking over what they did last night, but to their surprise Captain Underpants nor Mr. Krupp had brought it up.

The rest of the day went normal until 12 when their parents had to come pick them up.Though Krupp did get surprised when George and Harold both of their arms around Mr. Krupp and flashed a smile to the window where Captain Underpants was. They ran into their car waving the whole way down the road until they turned the corner.

While standing on the lawn Mr. Krupp only had one thought on his mind. “I think I wouldn't mind having kids around the house.”


End file.
